A Sad Story
by AelitaAndWhiteboy
Summary: When Odd and Aelita fight, something terrible happens and Odd regrets it dearly. OxA. It's the worst summary ever but, this is my first time uploading a story and all so...READ! READ! READ! If you are Jerlita lovers, you might want to leave. If your Oddlita, stay or leave. If both, do as you please. Just no flames please! Rated T because of the second chapter having some crazy stuf
1. Chapter 1

A Sad CL Story

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Odd, Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, Kadic Academy, or any other Code Lyoko things in here. The story line I do own, and the part about Neko and Wolf Elf I own. But the characters and names I do not own!_

It was a school day and the courtyard was cleared out but for two people. A Neko and a Wolf Elf. Odd and Aelita were their names. The two were angry with each other. "You're such a jerk Odd!" Aelita screamed, "So? Yeah, I might have kissed Sam but there is no need to be a baby about it" Odd snarled. "A baby! Seriously!" shouted Aelita as her face went red, "You're a stubborn brat and you're the jerk, Aelita! I don't care if I have broke your heart. This is my life and I choose what I want to" Odd growled. "Bratty Jerk…would I ever cross your mind?" Aelita's voice had hushed and the anger seemed to fade a bit. "No!" Odd said, "Do you like me…?" she asked, "No…not really, Brat" snarled Odd. "Do you want me…" she asked, "As a matter of fact I want you….out of my sight!" shouted Odd. Aelita's heart sank in her chest, but she didn't care anymore about him either. "Would you live for me" Aelita said, "NO!" Odd growled. "Would you do anything for me?" Aelita asked as she felt sadness and anger swell within her, "No…I'd never in my life do anything for one who acts like a bratty _princess_". Aelita paused. "Would you cry if I left?" she asked, "NO!" he screamed at her. It hurt her heart, "Choose me, or your life". "My life" he growled, he bardged off and the skies went grey, it started raining. Aelita's heart ached. He hated her. He never loved her from the start, even though how many times he had seem to flirt with her and smile at her, he hated her. She was angry and sad, too flustered to think. Her teeth gritted together as she fought tears and she walked into the woods. Wanting to escape. She started running. Too fast, she didn't look behind her. She didn't know where she was going. She'd just be gone. Just like her sister was, gone. Dead. Out of the world.

The next day, Odd wrote a letter and slid it under Aelita's door crack. Not knowing if she'd forgive him for his bad behavior. The note read:

_Dear Princess…Aelita,_

_I'm sorry for my foolishness. I actually don't like Samantha. You aren't a jerk or a brat. You're a Princess filled with love and happiness. You're my…Princess. You never cross my mind because you're always on my mind. I don't like you because…I'm in love with you. I love you. I don't want you because I need you. I wouldn't cry because I'd die for you. I wouldn't live for you because I'd die for you. I'm not willing to do anything for you because I'd do everything for you. I'd choose my life because…you are my life, Princess. Please, just please, forgive me._

_Signed,_

_Your Knight In Purple Shining Armor_

Odd sighed sadly as his heart ached. He couldn't sleep last night and was terribly tired. He walked to Math Class and was wishing to see Aelita there and his friends, but he only saw his friends and no Aelita. Yumi and Ulrich wondered where she could be and also did Jeremie. Odd seemed surprised. Maybe she had gotten sick. Or had gotten hurt or…he didn't want to think of anything just yet.

After Math Class, Odd went to the Infirmary to see no trace of Aelita. The Nurse wondered why he was asking if Aelita had been here, because she hadn't seen Aelita just yet.

Somewhere, Aelita suffered. A knife had been pirced into her chest and pulled out at night. She was walking in the forest weakly as she started losing blood. _This can't…be my end…Odd…Jeremie…Yumi…Ulrich…why is this happening? It can't…it can't be my time…please oh please…don't be my time, I don't want it to end so quickly! _Aelita thought, she had stumbled as she lost a lot of blood. She even coughed up some. Aelita curled up, crying. "I don't…want to…" she seemed to sputter. It was getting harder to think as fog stuffed up her mind. She couldn't speak with the guilt whelming inside her throat and all of her muscles giving up on moving. Aelita lay there. Dying painfully slow.

Ulrich went up to Odd when they were outside. "What happened yesterday?" asked Ulrich, "A-Aelita…she saw me kissing Samantha Knight and…and…we had a fight…I don't know where she is now…I checked the Infirmary and her room…not there" said Odd in reply. "Maybe you should check the Hermitage, she's there sometimes" Ulrich announced, Odd's eyes widened and excitement filled him. "You're a geinus!" he shouted, Odd then ran off into the woods where the old house was located.

Odd looked around in the forest. He got chills suddenly as he looked around in the darkness of the shade. "Aelita?" he called. He heard a coughing noise and then heard a moan. Someone was in pain. A girl. "AELITA! WHERE ARE YOU!" Odd shouted out, he ran and then caught sight of someone laying on the ground. Pools of blood around her. Some blood leaking from her mouth. Whimpering. Odd ran to Aelita. He was on his knees and suddenly fear had overcome him. "Aelita…what…what happened?" he asked as his voice trembled. "I…can't remember" she said as her eyes looked into Odd's face that seemed blurry now. Odd saw that the emerald green color in her eyes had turned grey. She was dying. He saw her eyelids starting to drop. "No…don't you dare close your eyes!" Odd commanded as his eyes filled with warm tears. He was no cradling her in his arms, being careful not to hurt her. "I'm sorry…I was acting like…a jerk…it doesn't matter…who you love…or who you kiss…" she said, she wanted to cry. But she couldn't cry, her body and mind wouldn't allowed it. "No Aelita, don't blame it on yourself…it was my fault…I just killed Sam to make you jealous…but I didn't know you'd end up…like this" Odd said as he hugged his dying beloved one. Aelita felt a weird feeling. Something that made her happy. Love. She didn't hate Odd, nor did he hate her. He loved her. He was crying as he hugged her. He had laid her back down and then he had called the ambulance. He had his attention back on Aelita, keeping a look out. Keeping her from closing her eyes. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but she feared if she fell asleep, she wouldn't wake up again. All Aelita wanted to see was Odd's beautiful eyes and face. His kindness and love. Aelita wanted to be loved. She wanted to be comfortable with him. She wanted to die being with him. Nobody else. Just with him. The him she loved. But already, Aelita felt like she was slipping away.

The parimetics got to the woods and found Aelita in Odd's arms as he kept her awake.

They rushed Aelita to the hospital and Odd was forced to wait outside. To wait outside that room where doctors tried to save Aelita's life.

Hours later, a doctor came out. A sad look on his face as Odd sat there, not paying attention. Hoping for the best. "I'm sorry, Della Robbia. She didn't make it…" said the doctor, Odd cried, he didn't care. He missed her.

Years later when Odd was eighteen years old and still in Kadic Collage with his friends, Odd sat in his dormroom. His new dorm that had no roommate. His walls were purple and the ceiling was painted pink. Something Odd had done. Odd was sketching, laying on his purple bed, sketching Aelita, she had angel wings on her back and was on a cloud. Her famous smile she was doing, she looked exactly like her, but the wings that were white. Just like an angel. She was an angel now. Looking down at him. Odd smiled at the picture when he finished it, and had hung it on his wall. It was a big picture. He had colored it and it looked amazing and realistic. Odd walked out of his dormroom and went outside of Kadic Academy and into the forest where Aelita assumingly past on. He sat down in the spot where he was when he cradled the dying pinkette and just sat there. Meditating. He was waiting. When suddenly-"Odd?" asked a girl's voice. He opened his eyes and smiled at the figure that sat infront of him.

"Hello, Princess".


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**DISCLAIMER:** _I don't own Code Lyoko characters in this. Mentions of them might appear, but I do not own them. I only own the story line and (I really don't know if others own this but I made it up) Neko and Wolf Elf. Not Odd and Aelita. The names N-E-K-O and W-O-L-F E-L-F! And also...I warn you of one word since I wrote this out of expression (not really but...out of Odd's expression) So be warned of one curse word in it, Ok? And please no bad comments or reviews like that...if you don't like it, then truly just pass on and don't read it! It makes no since in you wasting ten seconds of your life to say something so idiotic to the writer when they might be trying their hardest. Peace out-AelitaAndWhiteboy._

It was a dreadful day at Kadic Academy. Rain poured down and lightning clashed through the skies. Winds like armies pushing trees to their deaths. A Neko, Odd Della Robbia, sat on his bed, not able to go to sleep. He was eighteen years old. And he still couldn't forget his beloved rosey haired girlfriend, Aelita "Maya" Hopper Schaeffer. He sighed. "This dreadful day...why did it have to be this day? Why couldn't this day be removed?" Odd pleaded to himself. This was the day of his poor friend's death, a death he will never forget and will always remember. He got up from his bed and stretched, then looked at his drawlings he taped on the walls. The purple walls and pink ceilings. _How beautiful...I would never forget how Aelita said that these colors reminded her of love...I knew she loved me, but when she was first saved by Jeremie Belpois...she somehow fell in love with him. I don't see how though _Odd thought as he looked at his drawling of Aelita.

Odd walked outside into the lightning and pouring rain. He ran into the forest and quickly went to the spot of he beloved one. Where he had buried her body and had a funeral there after the doctor said to him she didn't make it. A tombstone was placed there so nobody would ever go in the woods after this.

The Neko bent down and sat near the grave. He saw that the soil in which held his beautiful girl captured, was a darker brown color like water had rained down on it. Surprisingly, there was no rain that hit the forest, so this made Odd just a little curious. He sighed, then closed his eyes and meditated.

Soon after, he heard the girl's voice. "Hello Princess" he said, the ghost girl smiled at him, but it soon turned glum after remembering she couldn't hug him. "Hey Odd" her voice sounded raspy for some reason. He opened his eyes and looked at her, he saw that she was glum. "Why are you sad?" he asked "I'm here just as I said I'd be...why so down?" "This is the day of...my pass away..." she replied. Odd already knew that, now he wished he could just keep her close to him, but of course he knew she already was, because she was in his heart and mind. But he wanted to comfort her. "Aelita...how did you...die?" asked Odd out of the blue. The pinkette ghost looked at him curiously. "What?" she couldn't believe he had asked her that, but her memory was fuzzy at the time of her death, she knew now and did want to tell Odd how she did, but she felt it would be awkward to blurt it out to him. "How'd...you know...pass on?" he again asked, "You want to know how I did?" she said. Why was she trying to stall him when she always wanted to tell him? She had no feeling, but she did think feeling and now she wanted to feel just uncomfortable.

"After you and I had the fight...I went into the woods. Just like I always do, I was meaning to go to the Hermitage when Jeremie came out of nowhere and stopped me. We talked for a little bit and during our little conversation, I saw something gleaming in his hand behind his back. I stopped the conversation in the middle and asked him what it was, he didn't reply. I asked him again getting angry and I saw the death glare and evil angry look he gave me. When he pulled the gleaming object out, I finally saw that it was a knife he held" explained Aelita. Suddenly, Odd's eyes widened. _That was why he acted so weird at lunch time when Aelita didn't appear and asked where she was right after I did! He was just acting innocent! I'm going to get revenge for her! I don't care what she would say! I'm going to avenge her from the death she had because of him! _Odd thought, jumping to conclusion too fast. "He gave me a weird look and then said '_I'm going to make Odd pay for taking you away from me...so now nobody will be able to have you!_'. Then...I felt pain and fell to the ground. My memory getting fuzzy and starting to feel unconscious. I past out and I never realized that Jeremie had ran off. Then minutes...or even an hour later, I woke up and carefully tried to get to Kadic before I was dead...it seems it didn't really work because I fell in the middle, halfway and you found me. That was the end...all I can remember" she said, Odd growled. "I can't believe THIS! THE CRAZY MAN JUST WANTED YOU BACK? HE DIDN'T WANT YOU WITH ME? WHEN I FIND HIM, HE WILL BE-be...GRR!" Odd was so outraged, he couldn't _believe _this! He wanted nobody else to have her, but him! He snapped and said goodbye to Aelita, not forgetting to say he loved her though, and she disappeared to the other side.

Odd bardged through the woods and to the open school fields. He saw Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie sitting at the bench, talking. Odd growled and walked up to them quickly. "Hey buddy! How's the day?" asked Ulrich, he then saw the angry expression on his face and his face dropped. "Dude...what happened? Why are you so angry?" he asked, "Not now Ulrich!" Odd's voice growled. He then nailed Jeremie in the face with a punch and then tackled him down to the ground. Yumi gasped and then tried pulling him off with the help of Ulrich, but he didn't budge or even get off. "GET OFF ME!" Jeremie shrieked as his cheek swelled and his nose bled. "NEVER! AELITA TOLD ME WHAT YOU DID, YOU STUPID IDIOT! I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER, YOU BASTARD!" Odd shouted as he kept punching Jeremie, angry bullets aimed at Jeremie as his rage went on. "Odd! ODD! GET OFF HIM RIGHT NOW! AELITA'S GONE! SHE'S DEAD! SHE WOULD NEVER BE ABLE TO TALK IF SHE'S DEAD!" cried Ulrich as he finally tore him off Jeremie. Odd growled and pushed Ulrich off of him and he got to his feet, "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! YOU WEREN'T BORN WITH THE SIXTH SENSE!" suddenly Odd shouted, it toke them both by surprise and Jeremie coughed up some of the blood that Odd had forced out of him by punching him so hard in the jaw. Odd's eyes bored into Ulrich's forehead and he backed down. "Your able to see the dead?" Yumi couldn't help but repeat from hearing this, "Stop acting so surprised, will you? Neko is half cat, right? So of course I have that sense" Odd growled at her. Jeremie got to his feet and had toke his broken glasses off. He seemed to smirk. "So you could really contact her? I'm not surprised...I wanted her to be mine, not able to talk like a whelp like you...but now I will destroy you" said Jeremie. "Try me weak man!" shouted Odd, people had ran into Kadic Academy and watched out the windows of the school, Yumi and Ulrich stood behind Odd, readying their weapons, now agreeing with Odd that Jeremie killed her. "Laser arrows!" shouted Odd as he shot some at Jeremie, Jeremie quickly put his blue glove on and then stretched it out quickly and shouted "SHEILD!". Odd growled and then had punched the shield. He had ended up punching Jeremie again and he smirked. "Stupid nerd!" he laughed. Jeremie pushed him off, then toke his glove and had electrocuted Odd and he yelped, quickly jumping back. Ulrich then ran out with his saber and then had sliced it through the air, it cut Jeremie's chest but he didn't care, it only tore through the chest of his suit actually, but might have slightly sliced some of his skin. "Nice try Ulrich" Jeremie said, his voice sounded grim with evil. He had grabbed the saber with his bare hands and pulled it away, then quickly stabbing it into Ulrich's stomach, Ulrich had gasped for air and collapsed to the ground, holding his stomach. Yumi had thrown her fans and ran to Ulrich, she had lifted him up and helped him, but Jeremie caught Yumi's fans and then threw them at her, cutting her badly. Odd then let out his rage and power poured out of him. A thing that Aelita had given him long when they were still fighting the Warlock, Xana. "STOP!" Odd had cried, red energy surrounded him and Jeremie readied the sword. It all happened so fast, but seemed so slow to the outside world. Odd threw the fire power out of him at Jeremie, who shrieked with terror. Jeremie had stabbed Odd in the chest and it all died out.

Odd and Jeremie lay on the ground. Jeremie's skin burnt to black. Some blood leaking from Odd's chest and mouth. Jeremie had the sword laying by him. He was paralyzed, but could move his mouth and talk. Odd coughed, "Today's a lucky day for me" he stammered. Jeremie grunted. "No...you got what you wanted..." he growled. Odd looked at the skies. "I usually went to my parents grave...I knew it was soon to be my time to leave after I suddenly started seeing the dead. And now...my day is lucky, because I destroyed my beloved one's killer, and now I'll get to be with her" said Odd, he smiled. "You will be going to the fire while I will live in my wonderland. You shall suffer, while I shall not. Love does this...you had no love. Your love is nothing but black dust. Just as you are, Jeremie" Odd stammered out, "and now...it's my time to leave, you evil one" Odd's eyes closed and his heart stopped. He was smiling, for he knew he would be with the one he loved. Jeremie, on the other hand, would be with those who are burning and shall never return to Lyoko ever again.

Yumi and Ulrich were toke to the hospital, while Medics buried Odd by Aelita, and toke Jeremie's body and burned it to ash, then threw it into the bottom of the sea as Odd had seemed to mutter before he died slowly, but not painfully.

Yumi and Ulrich are twenty now, living in a house, married together. They passed Kadic and now go to visit the forest, to see their friends. Yes, Odd had done something to them, so now they could see them. They were happy. Aelita was happy. She could finally hug her loved one, and Odd could finally be with her...forever

_**THE END!**_

**So how do you like it? Oh and by the way...this is dedicated to everyone who reviewed on my last chapter. Espically Overrunner I think was his fanfiction name. But anyway...I've made a lot of stories on Microsoft word that I will finish and post. This will not be the only good story on here I have. And also, the part of Jeremie being evil...please don't flame! I couldn't actually come up with any other character that was more closer to Aelita than the others. I mean, Odd is closer to Aelita, but I'm an Oddlita fan. I wouldn't post him killing Aelita! I thought the role of Jeremie being evil would fit him because he would be jealous of Odd and would want Aelita all to himself, but he knew that wouldn't happen. So if he couldn't have her, then nobody could. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. But please! No flame and no blame! **

**Love,**

**AelitaAndWhiteboy**

_The reason why my name is this is because I had a youtube account with this name and someone (not telling who) in my family deleted the videos, but not on purpose. So I decided it would be my fanfiction name. I have a lot of youtube accounts because I couldn't keep track of the passwords and usernames, so now I don't make youtube videos because I fear I might forget how to log onto my account so...man I got off topic...ok! Don't read this part! I should've put this on my homepage! So if you don't want to waste ten seconds of your life reading this, then stop and don't!_


End file.
